A Misjudged Deduction
by CeceTheAuthor
Summary: When Luka gives Marinette another hint about the girl he likes, she comes to a conclusion about the identity of the girl.


After a group outing to watch the latest movie in the Mecha Monkey vs Cyber Shark series, Marinette found herself being escorted home by her friend Luka.

He had insisted that, because it was starting to get dark out, he had to walk her home to make sure that she would remain safe. She'd assured him that she could handle herself but he still insisted upon it anyway.

The two were nearing her home, now strolling through the park next door.

Looking up to the clear sky, Luka mumbled to himself, smiling happily. "Her dark hair is as gorgeous as the night sky."

Marinette frowned after hearing this. It's not the first time that he had randomly and unexplainably said something like that.

He had only mentioned things like that two times before around her but she had no doubt that she wasn't the only person who he had told those clues. And she wasn't quite sure why he did it in the first place.

 _"You could just get lost in her dazzling eyes."_

 _"Her sweet smile brightens up my whole world every time I see it."_

And now, out of the blue, he had dropped his third hint to her.

 _"Her dark hair is as gorgeous as the night sky."_

Who on earth could he possibly be talking about? Dazzling eyes, a sweet smile that lights up his whole world, dark hair as gorgeous as the night sky. Who did she know that fit the description?

Marinette pondered it for a moment, mentally running through a list of people she knew until she could find the one that fit the hints given to her.

She gasped as she finally realised who he must have been talking about. She only knew a few people with dark hair, and he definitely would not have been talking about his sister Juleka, which meant that she was left with only one other person who it could possibly be.

 **Kagami Tsurugi.**

Marinette felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of Luka liking someone other than herself. She tried to blink the rogue tears back but it was to no avail. She didn't want him to see her cry so she needed to get out of there. And fast.

"S-sorry. I just realised that I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago to help my bakery in the parents." She excused as she ran away, quickly waving at him as she left.

Luka frowned, noticing the fake excuse. She had told them earlier that she wasn't needed in the bakery today and she'd just jumbled up her words, something that only occurred when she was nervous. Why did she lie to him?

* * *

"Oh, Marinette, it'll all be okay." Tikki reassured, nuzzling the crying girl's wet cheeks in an attempt to bring her some comfort. She never liked to see her usually optimistic holder upset.

As soon as Marinette had rushed away from Luka and ran past her parents and to her bed, Tikki had come flying out of her purse, trying to comfort her straight away. She had also made sure to stay on the look out for any stray akumas that could be wondering around after sensing Marinette's sudden negative emotions.

Thankfully, she hadn't spotted any yet but, if an akuma were to be sent out, it wouldn't be the first time that one would have been sent out after Marinette.

"But, Tikki, he likes her." She sobs, hugging her giant cat pillow closer to herself. "I thought that I might actually have a chance this time with him. But I guess nobody will ever love me. I'm unlovable."

Eventually, Marinette managed to fall fast sleep after becoming exhausted from all of the sobs she let out. Tikki smiled at the sleeping girl, patting her head before laying on the giant cat pillow to next to her so that she too could go to sleep.

"It'll all work out, Marinette. I promise."

* * *

The next day, Marinette headed straight for the Couffaine's houseboat to make amends with Luka and apologise to him for running away the night before. She hoped that she hadn't hurt his feelings by doing that.

She briefly waved to Anarka and Juleka who seemed to be fixing one of their massive speakers before heading down to the lower deck of the boat and making her way through the cluttered rooms. She took a deep breath as she walked through the open door to Luka's room, preparing herself to talk to him.

Luka didn't seem to notice her presence as she came into the room as he was absorbed in his current task. He was holding his guitar, playing a few similar notes every couple of seconds before scribbling something down into a notepad that rested next to him on the bed he was sat upon.

He muttered a few unintelligible words that Marinette couldn't hear under his breath the next time he played the notes, shaking his head afterwards as if to signal that something had gone wrong.

"What are you doing?" She asked, finally grabbing his attention, and Luka accidentally played the wrong notes, making a more scratchy sound that was not pleasing to the ears.

He scrambled to close the notebook but visibly sighed in relief when he noticed that it was only Marinette who had come into his room and not his mum or sister.

"I'm...writing a song for the girl I like." He shyly admits, adverting his eyes and rubbing a hand on the back of his neck as he blushed. "I plan to perform it at the band's next concert this upcoming Saturday."

And, at those simple words, Marinette felt her whole world shatter into a million pieces. It seemed that he was really serious about Kagami if he was writing and dedicating an entire song to her.

"I-I wish you luck wish this girl." She stuttered out, turning her head away so that Luka couldn't see the broken-hearted expression she wore.

Luka sprung up from his place on his bed as soon as he saw Marinette hiding her face, he knew her habits all too well now.

He brought her into a quick but comforting hug before he pulled away, leaving one of his hands resting on her shoulder while the other cupped her cheek and turned her to face toward him. Marinette tried to look anywhere but into his eyes.

"Marinette, the girl I like...is you." He confessed, a blush blooming on his cheeks. Marinette gasped at this, finally looking into his eyes.

"B-but I thought." She trailed off, mentally running over the vague hints that he had given her once again.

Dazzling eyes. He had never said what colour those eyes were.

Sweet smile. He had never said who the smile belonged to.

Dark hair. Kagami may have had dark hair but so does she.

Marinette shook her head, realising that she had made a misjudged deduction and had managed jump to false conclusions from the very few hints she had been given.

"How could it ever be anyone but you, Marinette?" Luka inquired with a loving smile on his face that Marinette soon returned.

"Can I see the song?" She asked, a pleading look in her eyes. Luka seemed a bit nervous from her question, looking as if he were debating the idea of it in his head.

"It's not quite finished yet," He admitted, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "So it's probably not the best."

He walked over and picked up the notebook, opening it on the correct page before he handed it to her.

Looking over the lyrics and music sheet, Marinette could tell just how much time he had to have put into making this song especially for her. She could feel the emotions pouring off of the page.

Marinette turned back to face Luka, noticing his expectant but nervous expression, and placed the notebook down.

At her nod, his face lit up with elation and, feeling overrun by emotions, he swept her up into a big hug and twirled her around, causing the black haired girl to let out a small shriek at the sudden movement.

"I'm so glad that you like it." He stated, the giddy grin never leaving his face. Marinette grinned back and they both began to lose themselves in each other's eyes.

"So, are you okay with me liking you?" He questioned after clearing his throat, feeling slightly doubtful at the fact that she hadn't confirmed her own feelings towards him.

Smirking, she replied. "Well, let's just say that I'll definitely be at that concert on Saturday."


End file.
